Trancy chapter 1
by esme-luws-cats
Summary: do you love him... or are you just waiting for the right moment to take him down? He is not an open book , you cant read him but so far you believe everything he tells you. but you two are to different not the same from two different world's ... so how could you love him even if you do could it ever really happen ?


TRANCY

Chapter 1

By: Esme Gottin

Warning! : this story is graphic and I don't suggest that anyone under the age of 16 read's this... also this is my very first fan fiction so constitutive criticism's is always welcome... I hope you love the first chapter.. enjoy :D

Setting: it is a Friday afternoon it is cold enough to need a light jacket. The sun is shining brighter than usual and the street's of London are filled with laughter and music. There is a light scent of roses in the air. We start off in Alois manor him an Claude are waiting for your arrival on the balcony.

In the trancy manor

Alois: Claude-oh is she here yet?

Claude: *sigh's* no your highness

Alois Claude is she almost here? Halfway here? Huh is she come on tell me I wanna know!

Claude: she is almost here your highness

Alois: good! Well I hate waiting go fetch her for me OK.

Claude: *bows * yes your highness

Alois: Good hurry up with it then.

Claude: *runs out of the trancy manor *

Alois: Hmmm what to do now... oh right ! Hanna!

Hanna: * Walks into room * yes your highness ?

Alois: *slaps* how many time's do I have to tell you I HATE the color blue...

Hanna* falls backward* I am sorry your highness how stupid of me … please forgive me * kneels*

Alois: yes it was very stupid of you *smirks * next time you make this stupid mistake it will be your last...

hanna: * stands slowly without make eye contact with Alois * I will change them right away . * leaves room*

You And your Mother in the carriage

Reader: mother must I really marry so young and to an apocalypse of annoying?

Mother: now y/n that s no way to talk about your husband. Alois trancy is one the most eligible bachelor's out there you should consider it a … privilege.

Reader: yes of course I have to marry one who I don't love. Yes I am sure that's a privilege *smirks *

Mother: look I know you think that your are not ready for this or that you wont love him but..

Reader: But what! Mother I think I am old enough to make up my own decision's. All I want to do is live my life. * raises eyebrows * Why cant you see that mother?

Mother: *sighs and looks out of the carriage window * I thought I raised you better than this. *long pause* Dear this decision this choice has been made since the day you were born... I cant change anything now. You will just have to learn to love him... There is no backing down now.

Reader: * throws hands in the air then softly put's them back down*I didn't even have a choice.

The carriage makes a small thud but its hardly noticeable

Mother: I wonder what that was ?

Reader: * leans head against the side of the carriage* hopefully my knight in shining armor * smile's *

Mother : * glances at* no need to make jokes I am sure it was just a rock or something...

Reader: * rolls eye's* yes a rock or something...

Mother: * looks at with a happy lit in her eye's* anyway... While your there I want to make sure you remember everything I thought you epically table manners.

Reader: of course mother.. you have told me this a thousands time * intimates voice* remember to use this fork for the salad.. No that's the wrong spoon … Say excuse me after you burp... No elbows on the table * looks at with a teasing lit in her eye's * I think I got everything down mom don't worry about it...

Mother: * grins* I love you

Reader * smiles back at* I love you to mother.

Mother: *worried look* I hope we get there soon... I have to meet with one of my client's today

Reader: *unreleased tone* hmm …. My … My all ready back to working huh?

Mother: *frowns a bit at your unreleased tone* Well I don't need to …..I just like to keep myself busy while your father is out.

Reader: yes of course...

the carriage stop's and you two wait there for a couple minutes waiting for the doors to open

Mother :looks like we are here! I'm so excited.

Reader: Well at least one of us is. * rolls eyes *

Mother : *stare's at * y/n please try to act like your happy... do it for me.

Reader: I will try my best but no promises * smiles *

Claude: Opens Carriage door. Welcome to the trancy manor. * helps you both out of the carriage*

Reader: * looks at Claude* Hi... umm sorry to bother you but where is Harriet?

Claude: please patron me .. But who mite this " Harriet " be ?

Mother: Harriet was the coach you brought us here.

Claude: oh yes I remember now. You see she went to go use the restroom. She should be back any moment * smiles *

Mother : Oh.. that's very unlikely of her.

Claude : Johnson

* a tall slim pale face man appears*

Johnson: Looks at Claude*

Claude: Johnson please take the bag's in carriage up to the room our master has prepared for lady. Y/N

johnson : * bows , walks over to the carriage and receives all of your items*

Claude: please follow me into the trancy manor * starts to walk forward glances back at you two*

Reader: yes of course

Mother: * follows after you two *

Claude * opens the doors *

Hanna: welcome to the trancy manor * bows *

Claude: please follow Hanna... she will lead you to the sitting area tea has been made if you would like any. Excuse me I have to go get my young master. * turns around quickly and heads up the stairs*

Mother : yes of course

mother / reader : * Follows Hanna into sitting area *

Hanna : Please sit down where ever you wish * Sevres tea *

(You two sit across for each other in two very over sized black leather chair with a small table in between)

Reader Hanna...

Hanna: * turns around quickly * I am sorry did I do something wrong!

Reader : * gives a small smile* no nothing like that .. its just that your are beautiful. Also what seems to be the matter with your eye.

Hanna: * bows* Thank you . And my ….. eye …. I hurt it a couple of days ago I tripped and fell down some stairs. Clumsy me * smiles *

Reader : I am sorry to hear that

Hanna : thanks for your concern... I have to be on my way now.. excuse me lady and madam *bows and walk's out of room *

Mother: * looks after her * wow she looked terrified... poor girl... must be shy or something * sips tea*

Reader: * looks down * yeah * sips tea*

Alois : * come's down the stairs that lead to the welly decorated sitting area* I'm here! Oh lookie your here too! * runs over to you*

Reader : Umm... * glances and mother * Hello Alois ….

Alois: Hi! I am so happy you are here! * pulls you up from you seat and hugs you *

Reader: *whisper to self * try to be nice try to be nice. * accepts hug *

Alois * stop's hugging but wraps his right arm around you waist holding you close to him * Hello madam Y/L nice to meet you * smiles *

Mother: *stands out of chair * Nice to meet you too alois * smiles then gives somewhat of a worried look*

Alois: * shakes your mother's hand* thanks for letting me marry such a beautiful flower * smiles*

Reader: * cough cough* thanks * rubs back of head *

Alois your welcome... Miss y/l will you be staying for dinner tonight ?

Mother: I am sorry to inform you but I can not stay for dinner tonight. I have other business to take care of at the moment .

Alois: * frowns a bit * oh that is sad to hear maybe some other time then..

Mother: yes of course.. *long pause* I am afraid I have to be one my way..

Reader : * quickly shout's *right now ! …... I mean I'll see you soon mother... * you move towards you mother*

Alois: * lets his grip around you waist go *

Mother: * walks towards you then hugs then kisses you on the forehead * I will come and visit you later ok.

Reader OK mother I hope to see you soon * you smile up at her *

Mother: * she release's her hug then turns toward Claude who stood in the room oblivious of anything that just happened* Claude do you know if Harriet is waiting outside ?

Claude : * looks at your mother * I have bad news. Harriet wasn't feeling well so timber has taken her home.

Mother : oh... do you know her state?

Claude: No I do not know I tried to get her in the carriage as soon as possible... I wouldn't want anyone else getting sick * use's his index finger to push his glass es back* I am sure timber could take you home as well.

Mother: * glances at you* very well then ….. I guess I will be on my way.

Claude * leads your mother out to the carriage *

Alois: * comes from behind you startling you a bit and wraps his arms around your waist* now.. What do you wanna do!

Reader: well... that's completely up to you . * smirks *

Alois: good I already had something planned. After dinner though

Reader: * tilts head to the side* Hmmm ok then

Claude : * enters the room without making a sound* Lady y/n your mother has departed from the manor...

Reader : * turns towards Claude * Thanks for informing me

Alois Claude is dinner ready ?

Claude: yes everything have been prepared in advance for this special occasion

Reader: *glances at Claude then looks back at alois* … I don't think I am a huge deal ...I mean …...Thank you

Claude: * glances at then goes into the dinning hall then into the kitchen *

Alois: *smiles softly* come on y/n lets go *takes his hands from around your waist to hold your hand and lead you to the dinning hall

in the dinning hall

Reader: wow your dinning hall Is so beautiful …

Alois: thank you love.. anyways * turns you towards him and peck's you gently on your lips*

Reader: … Umm...

Alois: * giggles * your lips are really soft... I like them * similes*

Reader: thank you... I guess. I try to keep them as soft as possible

Alois: please take a seat. * pulls you out a chair *

reader: * you sit down *

Alois: you look pretty

Reader thanks... You do too

Alois: I know that! * giggles* … Claude-oh are you done yet * looks for Claude*

Claude : * comes out of kitchen with tray of food * yes your highness

Alois: what have you prepared for us today ?

Claude: your first course is caviar followed by Japanese Densuke Watermelon then main course Is **Kobe Beef** with Saffron. Also a side of your choice of salad , pea's, kale with kiwi, or sirecz. For desert there are several options which are Tiramisu ,Creme brulee, Chocolate ganache cake , Dark Chocolate Hazelnut Éclair, Bûche, Grand Marnier chocolate , and lastly Strawberry Napolean, And to drink your choice of wines **Hubert Paulet Cuvee Risleus 1er Cru NV** ,Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, France, Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Romanee-Conti Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, France, and Henri Jayer Cros Parantoux, Vosne-Romanee Premier Cru, France

Reader: * you look at both of them* sounds wonderful .

Claude: I'm glad you think so.

Alois: everything sounds so good Claude I am not sure what to pick.

Claude well you both may take what you want. * sets everything on table* please enjoy.

2 hours later

Alois: Hmm claude-oh everything tasted amzaing.. well at least what I tried was amazing

Claude: I am happy you enjoyed everything

Reader: the wine was amazing... you have very good taste.

Claude: thank you. If I could accomplish this much I couldn't dare call myself a trancy butler.

Reader: well I wouldn't know that.

Alois: Claude stop Taking up my time with y/n. She is mine not yours * folds arms * .

Claude: appears my highness is a little jealous.

Alois: I'm am not! Anyway why would I be jealous of you... your a butler nothing of importance to me.

Reader: * looks at alois from cross the table * alois... you don't have to be so harsh...

Claude: * looks down at you * well that's alois personality...

Alois: * looks at you and pout's* Yeah whatever he just said not like i really care though. Claude Clean this up. I want to give y/n a surprise...

Reader: * glances at alois * a surprise ? I don't like.. surprises.

Alois: I think You'll enjoy this one... * giggles*

reader: I doubt it...

Alois: hmm * stands out of chair and walks over to you* follow me * takes your hand gently and leads out of your chair and up the stairs*

Reader: where are we going?

The hallways seem to be getting darker with every step

Alois: I told you it is a surprise...

Reader: and I told you I don't like surprise's * looks at*

Alois: don't make me do this the hard way... I would hate to hurt you.

Reader: Hard way.. hard way to a surprise? Really... now I really don't want this surprise. Let go of me * removes his had from alois's * I am going home. * start's to walk back down the stairs *

Alois: * frowns * fine then... Claude-oh This is an order tie her up.

Claude: * suddenly appears in front of you * I am terribly sorry for my behavior lady y/n * swiftly ties you up in rope as light a silk * Your order's your highness.

Alois: take her to the room.

Claude: yes your highness * walks down the dark hallway and takes you into room *

Reader: alois What the hell! This is not a very good first impression!

Alois: * shrug's shoulder's * Oh well I didn't marry you to make a first impression * giggles * Claude set her on the bed. GENTLY.

Claude of course. * walks over to bed and set's you down*

Alois : leave us... Lock the door behind you.

Claude: yes your highness * smirks and then walk's over to the door then out of room locking the door behind him*

Reader: alois you better fucking untie me now or else..

Alois: or else what ?

Reader: * looks down* alois I d-dont want to hurt you. Let me go. NOW.

Alois: ok... ok * unties you * now on to your surprise. * gently undresses you*

Reader: alois... w-what are you doing.. I mean we just met... I don't think this is the right time.. * try's to move his hands away *

alois: you'll appreciate this gift sooner or later * kisses you lips with lust and passion*

Reader: alois please stop... * you fall backward on the bed*

Alois : what about... no * start to undress himself while still kissing you lips*

Reader: you shiver with every kiss he gives you*

Alois: *leads you father on the bed but never release's his lips from yours * well .. well .. well looks like someone is enjoying their surprise very much * he smiles at you and then continues to kiss you*

reader: * your heart starts you beat faster and you could feel his hands starting to undress you again *

Alois: * well then I guess it is settled you wanted me all along * he removes your clothing* wow... Your even more beautiful without clothing * picks you up then moves you on top of him*

reader: * you stay wordless as you star to get more nervous with every kiss touch and move *

Alois: hmmm what should I do first * he switches places with you*

reader: * the sudden movement make's you let out a small moan* Alois...

Alois : yes ….

Reader * you look away from him . *

Alois: * starts to kiss you from your neck slowly moving down*

reader:*you pull him up to you and then bring his lips down to yours kissing him passionately*

alois: heh * he runs his finger's though your hair* I see you rather... enjoy your surprise now.

Reader: * you put your mouth up to his ear* I-I want you …..

alois:*whisper back into your ear* I know you do... * he slowly slip's his hands down putting two finger's inside of you *

Reader: * you arch your back * alois... it's hurt's

alois: I know that …. does it feel better now

reader: * you nod your head*

alois: good * re moves his finger and moves down and stick's his tongue inside of you*

reader: * you moan and grab his hair* A-alois .. give it to me now!

Alois: * removes his tongue and shoves himself inside of you*

Reader: * you let out a loud groan* A-Alois faster

Alois: * at your request he pumps faster inside of you*

reader: * you rock your hips as he pump's inside of you *

alois: * he bites your bottom lip drawing blood *  
reader : * you dig your nails into his back* Alois give me more !

Alois: * he pumps faster and harder going deeper with each thrust*

reader: * you grab his head and pull his lips down to your's*

alois: *takes a fist full of your hair * Y/N !

THE END

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D I put lot's of work into it and I have loads of Idea's for the second one sooo yea


End file.
